L's mini vacation!
by allaboutcontests
Summary: Summary: Watari forces the entire investigative team to take a weeklong vacation from the Kira case. Ryuuzaki [L] is quite uncomfortable with this newfound free time, and searches for ways to entertain himself, much to Raito's annoyance.
1. Blackmail

Summary: Watari forces the entire investigative team to take a week-long vacation from the Kira case. Ryuuzaki L is quite uncomfortable with this newfound free time, and searches for ways to entertain himself, much to Raito's annoyance. Hilarious insanity follows. Takes place during the time period where L and Raito were handcuffed 

* * *

The light shone through the window onto the nearly-dark hotel room floor; the curtains had been pulled across most of the windows in the room, giving it a slightly depressing mood. After settling down into his normal (although still quite strange) sitting position L begins to wonder how on earth Watari could have turned on him like that. He's always prepared for the worst, but somehow he caught himself blindsided this morning, unprepared and defenseless against _him_...

* * *

Dropping the 564th sugar cube into his small teacup filled with his usual diabetic-coma inducing drink L sat in his chair pulled up to the computer monitors. "Isn't it a bit strange that Commander Yagami hasn't shown up yet?" Matsuda asked in a slightly concerned voice. Shifting his arms out of his pockets and crossing his arms he continued, "It isn't like him to be late to police business." Leaning against the wall near Matsuda, Raito closed his eyes and let out a small sigh, "He probably just got stuck on a phone call from headquarters or something, I doubt anything is wrong." 

A slight frown now appeared on L's face. Spinning his chair around to face Raito and Matsuda (along with the rest of the investigative team that was gathered in the room) he began to speak, "Watari also hasn't arrived yet," lifting up his cup that contained the 99 percent sugar 1 percent tea concoction he continued, "He hasn't answer my calls, I even had to fetch my own tea this morning." Matsuda leaned forward and asked in almost a whisper, "You don't think... Kira could have..?"

But he was cut short by a loud beep from L's Wall-O-Computer Monitors. "Ahh!" L muttered as he spun his chair around to face the monitor that was currently showing the entrance to the building, "There is Watari and Yagami-san coming in now." Lifting his thumb to the corner of his mouth as he stared at the screen with his owlish eyes he continued, "But why are they both late, and together?"

Minutes later both of them entered the main room. "Sumimasen," Yagami bowed slightly, "I hope we didn't worry you for being late." Watari spoke as well, "I was just discussing something with Yagami-san and lost track of time." L stood up and motioned to an empty seat nearby, "That's fine, take a seat and we can begin going over the Kira tapes aga..." "Actually" Raito's father interjected, "We won't be viewing the Kira tapes again today, Ryuuzaki."

At this L straighted up slightly and stared straight at Yagami, slightly taken back by his 'announcement'. "Father, shouldn't that be up to Ryuuzaki?" Raito asked as he raised his eyebrow, he was slightly taken back by his father's comment as well. "I think I need to explain," Watari said as he turned toward Yagami. "Very well," Yagami agreed.

Stepping forward the gentle gray-haired man continued, "Ryuuzaki... You look horrible." Ok, maybe he wasn't quite as 'gentle' today... L sat back down in his knee-hugging position, and half closed his eyes as he replied, "Arigatou, Watari-san." He sighed, "You know what I mean Ryuuzaki, I'm concerned. You haven't slept, or moved away from that computer monitor, in days. The circles under your eyes have darked considerably, you can't keep going like this." He paused and looked around the room at the stunned investigative team, "That is why you, and everyone else, are going to take a week-long vacation from the Kira case starting today. Commander Yagami and I have agreed it's for the best."

Matsuda's jaw dropped, Raito stopped leaning against the wall and stood up straight in surprise, but L just sat there staring at Watari.

"That won't be necessary." L began.

"I think it is." Watari replied.

"No, I think not."

"Well I think so."

This conversation was quickly declining into an immature argument... almost such as a child argues with a parent over not eating his vegetables...

"I'm perfectly healthy, the investigation is still on."

"Then explain your eyes, they don't look healthy."

"Emo."

"Emo? Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes, Watari. It's a very 'in' style right now, and is characterized by dark eye make-up for one thing."

"So, your eyes aren't like that due to lack of sleep? But rather women's make-up?"

"Make-up isn't for women only. Misamisa thinks EMOs look HAWT wearing it!" Misa blurted out, which caused some confusion to Raito... _"So... does that mean Misa thinks Ryuuzaki is... hot..? Oh My..." _he shuddered visibly at the thought. L pondered for a moment while Misa interrupted, _"If I say no, then his point stands. If I say yes then I admit (falsely) to wearing make-up... Raito, Matsuda, and the rest wouldn't let me forget that... Which is more important, Kira, or humiliation?"_

Meanwhile Watari was still staring down at the insomniac waiting for his answer.

"Yes. I am wearing eye make-up in fact."

A short giggle could be heard coming from Matsuda's direction...

"Then you don't mind washing it off to prove it?"

"I don't want too." L Stubbornly replied as he shifted his legs into an 'Indian style' position and crossed his arms over his chest. The resemblance to an 8 year old in a classic I-don't-have-to-listen-to-you-you're-not-my-daddy fashion was now complete. "Besides, I am _L_, the leader of this investigation. Thank you for your concern, but neither you nor Yagami-san has the authority to halt the Kira case." Satisfied with his rebuttal, L spun his chair around once again and began typing.

_"Watari may be concerned, but there is nothing he can do to stop this investigation (even if it is only for a week)"_ Or so that's what L thought...

"L or not, I can be persuasive..." Watari whispered into his ear as he leaned in closer. A small smile crept across his face, he almost looked like Kira right before he began one of his manical 'I'mma-God-bow-down-before-my-awesomeness' laughing fits.

This caught L's curiousity, _"What is he up to...? I've never heard Watari be so bold. Is he actually going to try and blackmail me over this? Why is this so important to him?" _

"Either take a short one-week vacation, or I may be forced to stop supplying you with your daily sweets. " Ok, now he definitly had a smile on his face resembling pure evil... "Tea & sugar, small animal cookies coated in fudge, marshmellows, chocolate balls, caramel bits, _... and strawberry cake..." _

L's huge owl-like eyes almost popped out of his head, and his thin hands stopped typing on the keyboard abruptly. Normally he isn't like this, nothing can get to L and make him lose his cool. But Watari was an exception, because they had known each other for so long; they had a very close relationship and he was quite possible the only person L could ever let his guard down around. But not this morning... which is possibly why L lost his composition for a moment there.

Leaning back into his chair and calming himself down a bit, L replied to the threat, "That's fine Watari-san, I'll simply have the bakery down the street deliver something." Ha! Little good that plan did; as long as you have money (such as L) you can have any type of sweet delivered to you by some store.

"But not my triple-layer white strawberry cake, Ryuuzaki. That one can't be replaced by some mass-producing commercial bakery." L simply stared ahead at the computer screen. If it weren't for his almost always lack of emotion one would probably say he looked angry, not Raito's 'Bang-your-head-against-a-desk-and-scream-out-loud-while-looking-completely-insane' TM angry, but angry non the less. _"Percent sure that Raito is Kira: now 4. Percent sure of Watari being Kira: now __**96! **__Sigh,__which is more important, Kira, or cake?"_

Glancing down he sighed before whispering, "You win Watari-san... a week off for the whole investigation team..."

* * *

"Ryuuzaki..." Suddenly L was broken from his thoughts of this morning and brought back the reality of his bedroom. Raito lay in the bed next to the small couch L was sitting on. After all, Raito had been kept up for days due to L's inability to leave the computer desk and actually attempt going to sleep. But since Watari's 'hostile take-over' (as L called it) this morning, L had nothing better to do than to at least let Raito go back to bed. 

"Ryuuzaki!" Again Raito's voice mumbled, which finally got L's attention.

"Yes, Raito-kun?"

"Go to bed. Sitting there thinking about the Kira case isn't helping anything." Raito had a point, L thought as he got into the other bed. "But... there is no ... way I can... sle..."

"Huh, figures," Raito mused, "The insomniac fell asleep the second he hit the bed..."


	2. Fun?

The light coming in through the windows was much brighter now, if one had to guess from the light he would probably say it was very early morning. The sound of birds chirping a fair distance away could also be heard, the atmosphere was quite peaceful.

But something was off... or maybe _someone._

"I've never seen him with his eyes closed before..." The first voice whispered.

"Is he... sucking his thumb?" Chimed in the second voice.

"Yeah... he is... it's kinda cute!" The first voice added with a giggle.

By now Raito was awake and sat on the edge of his bed while watching Misa and Matsuda hover over Ryuuzaki's bed.

"You two really have nothing better to do than watch Ryuuzaki sleep?" Raito said somewhat loudly and annoyed. He had hoped he would wake Ryuuzaki up with that, so he could finally get some breakfast. (They are still handcuffed together, so he can't leave the bedroom until L wakes up.)

"Errr... we didn't come in here to watch Ryuuzaki sleep... Misamisa wanted to come see you, since you haven't left your room in so long she thought something might be wrong. So I tagged along." Matsuda added with a childish grin, "But... it is weird to see him sleeping..."

"He looks so cute while sleeping!" Misa added while she hovered above his bed almost ready to poke L on the forehead.

_"Ryuuzaki... cute..."_ Raito formed a look of disgust on his face before rolling his eyes. "Why did you think something was wrong Misa?" He thought it was probably just a made-up excuse so she could sneak in his room with Matsuda to watch _cute little Ryuuzaki_ sleep. Again, a look of nausea formed on his face from that thought.

"After Misamisa heard what happened with Watari she thought Ryuuzaki might have gone insane and hurt Raito-kun!" Misa said with all seriousness and concern on her face.

Her reply did surprise Raito, but he didn't show it, "That's stupid Misa... besides, Ryuuzaki couldn't beat me if he tried." He added while closing his eyes with a prideful smirk.

BAM!

Raito was on the floor holding his head with his hands.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Raito yelled in anger and shock.

"Oh, sorry Raito-kun. I guess I jerked my arm quite hard when I was woke-up... and because of the handcuffs..." L mumbled while rubbing his eye in innocence.

"Right..." Raito replied while glaring at him in all his Kira-evilness. As Matsuda helped Raito to his feet, L got out of bed and studied the window. "It shouldn't be this light out..." He mumbled with a small look of confusion on his pale face.

"It's 7 in the morning, you slept all yesterday and last night." Matsuda answered after Raito shoved him off with a I-can-do-it-myself frown.

L turned back toward them, "I had no idea I slept that long..." His large eyes looked down at the floor, "But I do feel very hungry." He grinned slightly.

"Me too." Raito slightly chuckled, "Let's stop standing around talking and go get breakfast." "Misamisa would love to eat breakfast with you Raito-kun!" She yelled before leaping toward him.

BAM!

Raito was down again... "Misa, get the hell off me..."

* * *

Minutes later they were all walking down the hall just outside their bedroom.

"So... just why were you and Matsuda standing over me whispering when I woke-up, Misa-chan?" L raised an eyebrow as he walked next to Misa.

"No reason, Ryuuzaki..." Raito replied quickly before Misa had a chance to open her mouth, one could say he _almost_ looked jealous...

* * *

Upon reaching the kitchen of the hotel-like tower they were living in, L spotted a large covered platter on the table. Slowly he lifted the cover off, his eyes widening in anticipation... it was the biggest strawberry cake he had seen! _"Chance of Watari being Kira: now down to 50 percent." _ L mumbled as he stuffed the cake into his mouth.

After they had all eaten a well balanced breakfast (or in L's case a whole 5-pound cake...) Misa as well as her 'manager' Matsuda left because of some photo shoot she had scheduled. So L and Raito were the only ones left in the large building, and they had nothing of importance to do.

Ok... L had nothing _at all_, to do, at least Raito had his school-work to focus on. Back in their bedroom L just sat in a chair, staring out the window blankly. Without the Kira case he pretty much had no life.

Tap.

Tap.

Taptap.

Tap-tap-tap-tap...

"Ryuuzaki... do you mind?" Raito asked in an annoyed voice as he looked up from his text-book. L stopped tapping his fingers against the chair armrest, "Sorry, Raito-kun..." After letting out a small groan Raito looked back to his book.

"The quantum theory is partially explained by the... _warm... breath...?" _Raito was torn from his reading as he felt someone looking over his shoulder. Looking up his suspicions were confirmed... "L, why are you reading over my shoulder?"

"No reason."

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Not really, Raito-kun."

Raito tried to go back to reading, despite the fact that L was now hunched over the back of his chair breathing down his neck in a most unpleasant fashion.

"Ryuuzaki... I'm not done yet, why are you turning the page?"

"I suppose it is because Raito-kun is a slower reader than me." L replied very matter-of fact.

"Well _maybe I wouldn't read so slow, _if I didn't have some guy practically _climbing in my chair_..." Raito practically yelled through his gritted teeth. There were a few people who could make the great genius Raito mad, but L was the only one who could actually make him want to commit murder with his bare hands. L was well aware of this...

"Raito-kun?"

"_Yes...?__"_

"You sound stressed out." He stated very calmly as he poked the back of Raito's head, who (by now) was ready to shove L off his chair with his fist.

The angry boy slammed his book shut, "No, I'm feeling fine." he replied with a scowl on his face.

"I heard that reading is suppose to help people with anger management problems." L said as he formed a triumphant grin, as if he really gave Raito a piece of advice he could use.

Raito didn't find his advice very helpful though... "Are you just doing this to me because you think I'll let something incriminating slip?" he asked as he shoved L off his chair (not with his fist, but it was still somewhat satisfying.)

"No, of course not, Raito-kun! " L looked hurt that he would even think that of him, but he continued, "But the chance of you being Kira did go up 2 percent since this conversation started..." He stated as he looked toward the ceiling and put his thumb to the corner of his mouth.

_"I can't believe him... Arrgg! Even after Watari made him take a break from the investigation he still keeps playing mind games with me!" _ Raito thought for another moment, _"But maybe I can use this..." _An evil grin formed on his face.

"Ryuuzaki... I wonder what Watari would do if he knew you were still pursuing the Kira case on your vacation?" Raito grin grew wider. He didn't hear the entire conversation between the two of them, but the look on L's pale face after Watari whispered something to him must have meant some form of blackmail. It was something bad too, otherwise, Raito thought, Ryuuzaki would never have agreed to this 'vacation'.

L only stared back with a determined expression, almost like he was saying 'You wouldn't dare.'

In response to this, Raito intensified his stare as well, as if to say 'Oh, yes I would!'

The two boys stood only a couple feet apart, locked in their staring contest. At the very beginning L concluded that Kira was very childish and hated to lose, he said the same of himself as well. Oh, how very true that was!

A full minute passed, it was clear to them both that neither of them would admit defeat and blink, so they took the next best course of action possible...

BAM!THUD!

Raito made a punch to L's face; L kicked Raito in the chest!

Neither of them groaned or let on to being in pain (although it did look quite painful), they were too stubborn for that. Instead, they both... began smiling; L started it with a goofy half-grin, which in turn made Raito smirk.

Their fight continued regardless of their seemingly-happy expressions though. Raito ducked and ran toward L; L countered by turning into a spin-kick. They collided much like the first time, at a standstill; both of them made painful contact but they didn't show it.

From there it turned into a flurry of punches, kicks, ducking, and the occasional head-butt... After several minutes of that they paused once again; Raito had L in a headlock from behind, and L had his legs intertwined with Raito's about to trip him to the floor.

They just stood there, neither of them moving; that is until L began to laugh. Raito had _never _heard him laugh before, or even chuckle slightly for that matter. At first he wasn't sure what to make of it, he thought L finally went insane like Misa said. But then L began to speak, "Raito-kun is very skilled," he stopped to laugh some more before getting a hold of himself and continuing, "This is..." he seemed to think as he searched for the right word, "This is... fun!"

At that Raito dropped him from the headlock he had been in, "You're insane, Ryuuzaki." He said with a smirk on his face as he slowly shook his head. "Isn't that what people normally do on a vacation, Raito-kun, have fun?" L replied with a childish grin, which was a nice change from his normal seriousness when he was working on the Kira case. "Yeah, most of the time." Raito said as he sat down, exhausted from their 'battle'.

"You know, Misa-chan has been whining about this amusement park she wanted you to take her to..." L was interrupted mid-sentence by Raito who looked annoyed, "Don't even think about it, I'm not going to take you and Misa to any amusement park."

"Who said anything about taking _you_, Raito-kun." L sat down beside Raito on the small couch and put his feet up on the table, "Maybe Misa and I were planning to go by ourselves." He added with what Raito thought was a 'pout' on his face.

"So..." Ratio started as he lifted up the chain on his wrist, "You are planning to go without me?"

"Yes, indeed Raito-kun." He replied as he cocked his head to the side with a look that seemed to be sarcasm.

Raito turned his head away from L and looking straight ahead before he calmly asked, "You won't leave me alone until I agree to go with you to this tourist-trap filled with screaming whiny kids, will you?" L looked up and placed his thumb to his lips, as though deep in thought, "No, I suppose not, Raito-kun." He grinned.

"Then I guess we're going." Raito replied with a sigh. But L suspected he gave in a little too easy for someone who truly didn't want to go.

After standing up, L dug through his pocket pulling out a small phone, "Then I guess I'll call Misa-chan..." No, Raito interjected, "I'll call my girlfri..." He caught himself, "Misa, I'll call Misa myself." L wasn't sure that Raito had looked jealous in the hall before, but he was sure of it now... A goofy grin formed on his face before handing Raito the phone.


	3. Crazy Monkey

After much squealing, rambling in a high-pitch voice, and what sounded like jumping, Raito closed the flip-phone and handed it back to Ryuuzaki.

"Misa said she'll come here right after her photo shoot finishes, then we'll go to the park together." Raito looked a bit puzzled as he glanced down, "Or... at least that's what I think she said... damn girl's screaming..." He trailed off.

* * *

A couple hours later Misa and Matsuda drove up to the tower. Upon arriving they found Raito standing outside the entrance with his arms crossed, and L sitting on the sidewalk who appeared to be having a mental breakdown of sorts.

Matsuda walked up to Raito while Misa just watched L as he talked on a small cell phone and rocked back and forth, "What's going on, Raito? Is Ryuuzaki ok?!"

"Hai, he's just calling around trying to find Watari. Apparently Watari took this time as a vacation as well, and Ryuuzaki can't reach or find him."

"Is that all?" Matsuda let out a relived sigh before straightening up, "But, that doesn't explain why he looks... like he's going to cry..." A mixed expression of pity and confusion formed on his face.

"I haven't figured that out either," Raito shifted his gaze over to L, who was still rocking back and forth holding his knees with a cell phone to his ear. "I can't believe that it's just because Watari isn't here, that doesn't make sense. He didn't freak out like this when he was late showing up a couple days ago."

"Hey, why did he try to call Watari in the first place? Maybe that will explain something about this." Matsuda replied with a bright expression, as though he was proud of himself for thinking of it.

"No," Raito looked down as he talked, "That doesn't help explain anything. The only reason he tried to call him was to get a ride to this amusement park we're going too, since Ryuuzaki can't drive himself."

"You're all going to Space Land?! I love that place! Hey maybe...?" But Matsuda was cut off before he could finish.

"NO! I already tried calling his emergency cell phone, it didn't work! CAN YOU FIND HIM OR NOT?!" L suddenly exclaimed into his phone, he tone didn't sound angry even though he was yelling, it sounded more like panic.

Matsuda and Raito were startled by the normally quiet and rational boy's outburst; Misa grabbed Raito's arm in fear. L quickly glanced over to the group which stood nearby, still looking worried and panicked, but tried to control himself after seeing how they were now staring at him. He bit his thumb hard, almost drawing blood, as he continued to punch another number into the cell phone.

"Someone should try to talk to him..." Matsuda said as he looked at Raito.

"You're right, someone should." Raito replied as he looked at Misa.

"He scares me..." Misa exclaimed in a high pitch voice as she shook her head and grabbed Raito's arm even tighter.

"Fine..." Raito sighed, "I'll do it." After wrenching Misa off his arm he walked over to L and sat down next to him on the sidewalk. L slowly close his flip-phone and pocketed it, "If I don't find Watari..." he started slowly as he looked at the ground. "People will find out about whatever he used to blackmail you with?" Raito inquired as he looked at the disheveled boy's face.

"No...Raito-kun, it's so much worse..." L slowly turned his gaze upon Raito, his eyes looked wider than ever, "If I can't find Watari...!" By now L was practically yelling as he grabbed Raito by the shoulders, "I CAN'T GET MY STRAWBERRY CAKE! WATARI-SAN IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN MAKE IT RIGHT!" By now Raito had a look of horror and fear on his face, "_Ryuuzaki has lost his entire grip on reality... and I'M stuck handcuffed to him!"_

L continued to stare Raito in the face, his eyes started to get glossy as tears formed. "I'm sure everything will be alright," Raito replied as he did a nervous chuckle, "But can you let me go now?"

Raito glanced down at his shoulders where L's hands were still dug into his skin; L just stared back until he finally understood that he was causing the other boy pain with his grip.

"S-sorry, Raito-kun." He replied as he released Raito from his grip and put his arms around his legs, squeezing himself into a tighter huddle.

Raito opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when L's phone rang, "Cake?" L muttered into the cell phone with a strange look of worry and hope on his face.

Raito simply watched as Ryuuzaki listened to whoever was on the other side of the phone call; he nodded a few times before talking into the phone again, "And Watari told you this himself?"

L paused and listened as Raito, Misa, and Matsuda looked on in curiosity.

Suddenly he closed the phone and got up, "Please come with me for a moment, Raito-kun." L said as he started walking back toward the entrance of the tower.

The other boy was reluctant to say the least, after what just happened a few moments ago he couldn't be too sure if Ryuuzaki was ok now or not. He did look calmer (and more 'sane'), but there was a lingering image in Raito's mind of L strangling him with the handcuffs after they enter the building...

By now L was several feet ahead of him, and the handcuff chain was starting to pull; Raito swallowed before choosing to follow him. As they walked past Misa and Matsuda, Raito could have sworn he heard Misa mumble 'good-bye...'

* * *

They walked down the long hallway that led toward the elevator, it was dimly lit since they had turned the lights off before they went outside to wait for Misa. Raito wanted to ask Ryuuzaki where they were going, but he was afraid he might cause the emotionally-unstable boy to grab him again; he paused his thoughts as he rubbed his bruised shoulder, or worse... he might cause him to start crying again...

Suddenly Raito was broken from his thoughts because L had stopped abruptly, "It's on the basement level." he mumbled before walking into the elevator and pushing the button.

They rode the small elevator down the shaft in silence for what seemed like 5 whole minutes to Raito, then they stepped out into a dark room. _"He has said it again and again, he thinks I'm Kira. Does he plan to hide my body down here after he strangles me?" _Raito was finding himself a bit paranoid, but L didn't notice it. The hunched-over boy felt along the wall until he came across a light switch; a dim light bulb illuminated the small room.

After looking around the room Raito wasn't feeling any less paranoid. It was a small basement room, completely empty except for two large doors that opened what Raito thought was a walk-in freezer. _"Perfect for hiding the body of 'Kira'..." _He thought to himself.

L walked toward the freezer doors, slowly he grabbed their handles and began pulling them open. Everything seemed to go in slow-motion, Raito could hear his own heartbeat. A burst of bright light and cool air came from the giant freezer as the doors were opened. Raito protected his eyes with his hand, since they had been in the dark so long his eyes couldn't adjust to the light that quickly.

Suddenly Raito heard a loud thud, and it was dark enough for him to see again. L had closed the freezer and began walking toward Raito with a giant grin, _"a creepy grin", _Raito thought.

For every step L took forward, Raito took one backward that is until Raito's back hit the elevator door. He was cornered, and L continued to walk toward him. _ "Wait, he has something held behind his back!" _Raito panicked in his thoughts.

In one quick move L stepped closer and swung his arm from around his back to Raito's face. In fear the paranoid boy quickly closed his eyes, hoping it would somehow prevent harm from coming to him. "I know you don't like sweets, Raito-kun, but you don't have to look scared..." Ryuuzaki stated in a calm voice; Raito slowly opened his eyes. L hadn't pulled a chainsaw out from behind his back, like Raito imagined he might, he simply held a plate with a large strawberry cake on it.

"Watari left a weeks supply of cake in the freezer, everything is fine now." L added with a goofy grin.

* * *

Back outside at the tower entrance, Raito held his head in his hands, "Crazy monkey detective..." he muttered every now and then.

"Well, we should get going, it's already approaching 2 PM. The lines will start getting longer you know." L said, still with a goofy grin on his face, but now with added icing around his mouth as well.

With a loud sigh Raito looked toward L and mumbled, "What _in the hell_ does Watari put in that cake anyway? Crack?"

* * *

Author's note: Haha! I'm kinda dragging this out, but I couldn't resist adding this part to the story. To all those L fans out there, I'm sorry for making him look crazy, but I only did it because I love the crazy little monkey! x3 They will make it to the amusement park in the next chapter. (P.S Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are really encouraging me to finish this story, I didn't really think anyone would like it. 


	4. Vacation START

((Author's note: For further enjoyment try looking up the songs listed in this chapter and listen to 'em on Youtube while reading. x3 ))

* * *

Back outside at the tower entrance, Raito held his head in his hands, "Crazy monkey detective..." he muttered every now and then.

"Well, we should get going, it's already approaching 2 PM. The lines will start getting longer you know." L said, still with a goofy grin on his face, but now with added icing around his mouth as well.

With a loud sigh Raito looked toward L and mumbled, "What in the hell does Watari put in that cake anyway? Crack?"

"But..." Matsuda began while looking at L, "If Watari isn't here to you drive you guys to Space Land, how do you plan to get there?"

"I suppose we'll just have to take the bus." L replied as he and the other two teens started walking down the street toward the bus stop. A disappointed expression came across Matsuda's face, but was quickly replaced by a grin as he ran to catch up with the small group.

"Hey, you know..." Matsuda started as he caught up with the teens, "I could drive you all there. Since, you know, I do have a car." He flashed a cocky grin at L, because even though L was in his early 20's he didn't have a license himself. "No, thank you, Matsuda-kun. A bus is just as good." L replied causally, which caused the other guy's cocky grin to quickly turn into a pout. "But... but..." Matsuda was starting to sound rather pathetic, "Can I still come with you guys at least? I'm not that much older than you..."

It seemed L was immune to his rather skillful pouting techniques, but Raito actually felt a little bad for the guy. "Sure, you might as well." Raito said as he stopped and turned back toward the pouting adult. "But _Raito-kun..._" Misa whined, "I thought we were going on a date there!" "We already have a monkey tagging along, "Raito glared at Ryuuzaki, "What's one more person. Plus, he does have a car."

So it was settled, they all piled into Matsuda's small convertible, and (with the radio blaring "Vacation" by Vitamin C) they were on their way to Space Land!

* * *

After a 20 minute drive, which consisted of Raito repeatedly slapping L's hand off the volume control of the radio, they arrived at the entrance gates. They walked up to the small booth that stood beneath a giant sign which read "Welcome to Space Land!" and paid their admission.

"Wow..." L said under his breath as they walked through the gate to the park. The atmosphere was very lively, with music playing over loud-speakers and glimmering lights from the rides shining. It was also very sunny out, and the cobblestone walkway they were on led in many different directions, _"Easy to get separated in a big park like this," _Raito thought, _"Well... except from L..." _He looked down at the handcuff chain with a frown.

"Alright," Raito said to no one in particular after looking down at a map of the park, "Where to first?" He would soon regret asking that... "There...!" L replied as he pointed and stared wide-eyed at a large ride about 10 feet directly ahead of them. It consisted of 10 large colorful teacups which spun around individually as the children turned a wheel, as well as around on a big track.

"No... Ryuuzaki, no." The brown-headed teenager just stood with his arms crossed, "That ride is for little kids, look at the line to get on it, do you see anyone over 4 feet tall there?" Raito knew that if L wanted to get on the childish ride, than that means he would have to as well. Kira be damned if that was going to happen!

L just stared at the ride, then back to Raito, "So? That just means we can spin it much faster than those weak kids." Raito, with his jaw slightly open, stared flabbergasted at L's goofy grin. "_How on Earth can he.. ? Why does..? Ugh.. crazy monkey detective..." _

L took this to mean "I give up", and grabbed Raito by the arm as he walked toward the line for the teacup ride. Misa and Matsuda just waited where they were, each wondering how old L _really_ was.

The Crazy Monke... I mean Ryuuzaki... drug Raito all the way to the ride, and then hopped the small fence into the waiting line. As Raito continued to try and talk his enthusiastic handcuff partner out of going on the ride, a short chubby child pulled on his shirt before speaking, "Hey, no cutting! You and your boyfriend can't just hop the line like that!"

_"Boyfriend...?"_ The word echoed in Raito's mind as he tried to calm himself down before he killed the chubby kid. Meanwhile L turned around, "Cutting is allowed when the 'cut-ie' is approximately 2 feet taller than the 'cut-ted'." L spoke as he put his thumb to his mouth, trying to appear as though what he was saying actually made sense.

"Bullcrap!" The tough kid put bluntly, "You and your _boyfriend _can't do that!"

Now Ryuuzaki was slightly annoyed, "Why do you call him that?"

"What, your_ boyfriend_?"

"Yes... that..." L narrowed his eyes on the boy (well, as much as he could with those huge eyes of his...) Raito decided to simply watch how L handled this for now, then murder the child later for calling him that...

"Normal kids don't handcuff themselves together, especially not boys, unless..."

But L cut the kid off before he could finish his sentence, "I'm a detective, and this boy," he paused as he lifted the handcuff chain, "Is under surveillance for being the suspect in mass homicide case."

L stared at the short kid with a very serious look on his face, which slightly scared the child.

"S-so..." The kid stuttered, "He's not your boyfriend... but he could be a mass murderer?"

"Indeed." L replied as he stared at Raito seriously.

"A-and... you decided to bring this could-be mass murderer to an amusement park...?"

"Indeed", L replied again; Raito decided to 'play-along', "Yes, I very well could be, especially if I get angry enough." He frowned at the kid who was now shaking slightly, "Do. Not. Call me his boyfriend again." Raito added as he bent over to stare the kid in the face.

"O-ok... cool." The boy replied before backing up a couple steps, "Don't worry about the cutting in line thing... I won't tell."

After a few more minutes in line, and a lot more whispering and giggling among the kids in line, it was their turn to get on. The scrawny man at the booth raised an eyebrow when the two handcuffed boys walked up to the turnstile to enter the ride, muttered something about declining family values in the park, and then pointed them to an empty blue teacup ahead.

Raito felt like the biggest idiot alive (well.. next to the Monkey King, sitting with his legs in front of him like always...) climbing into the small teacup seat. "Three people per Teacup." Is what the scrawny employee said as he pointed them to the right seat, but he forgot to take in the fact that L and Raito were a bit big for this ride. As a result the two boys sat on either side of a very squished little girl.

"_What did I do to deserve this? Maybe... maybe I really am Kira... and this is my punishment_..." Raito pondered this in his mind as the ride started.

L began using the wheel in the middle of the ride to spin the entire tea cup around and around. And around...

"Weee!!! You can go really fast Mr!" The little girl yelled as she lifted her arms up to wave in the air. "A little too fast..." Raito mumbled as he suddenly started feeling a bit hot... and nauseous... The music (We Like to Party- Venga Boys), lights, spinning... it was all a bit too much for his stomach.

Luckily for the dizzy Raito the ride stopped quickly, a little too quickly though. The ride was in full swing when it came to a sudden and jerky stop, the employee yelled something about a weight overload as he stared at the cup the teens were in.

So they both got out and walked (or in Raito's case stumbled) over to where Misa and Matsuda were sitting on a bench. After which Raito suddenly clasp his hand over his mouth and sprinted to the nearby bathroom, unfortunately L was a little slow following and Raito only made it to the garbage can beside the bathroom door.

"Ewww!"

"Oh my GOSH!"

"Whoa, the colors!"

"Did you eat some of my strawberry cake, Raito-kun?" Were only a few of the comments exclaimed by people unfortunate enough to be near Raito when he got sick.

* * *

Several minutes later, Raito dusted his shirt off and turned back to his group, "Well, that was very enjoyable, Ryuuzaki. But I think I'll pick the next ride." His eyes narrowed on L, who was now holding two ice-cream cones.

"Where did you...?" Raito began as he watched L lick one of the cones. "An ice-cream cart was going by, and I got bored while you were still... um.." L paused, looking for a word that wouldn't be insensitive.

"Purging my stomach?" Raito looked at the other boy in disgust.

"Yeah." L replied as he continued to lick the strawberry cone in his right hand, and held the cone in his left hand closer to Raito, "Want one? It's Vanilla." The strange boy in jeans wiggled his eyebrows as though trying to talk Raito into the treat.

"No... you go ahead..."

_"Is he even human?" _Raito wondered as L proceeded to eat both of the cones, like nothing could ever make him lose his appetite.

* * *

((Author's note: I really didn't mean for this fic to turn into total Raito-torture, but it seems to be turning out that way... Darn it, I can't help it if the scene with Raito over the garbage can and L asking him if he ate his strawberry cake just popped into my head and made me LOL! Dx Ahem... the next chapter will probably contain a DDR machine, so check back for the next update. -Wiggles eyebrows - ;D )) 


	5. Raito's Turn

**((No DDR in this chapter, sorry. But it's gonna be in the next chapter, which I'll add a couple minutes after this one.))**

* * *

About 15 minutes later, the group was halfway across the crowded park nearing the ride Raito had chosen. Since, as Raito put it, Ryuuzaki owed it to him to never pick another ride. 

L studied the park map as they slowly made their way though the crowds, "Hmm, this roller coaster doesn't look that big, it looks like fun." He said as he held the map in a very strange and delicate way.

"Yeah, it'll be fun, Ryuuzaki..." A Kira worthy grin formed on Raito's face, "It'll be fun..." His evil smirk widened as he began another one of his Kira-Will-Pwn-All-Joo!1 laughing fits.

"What's so funny?" Misa interrupted as she walked next to Raito while staring at him with her face scrunched up in slight confusion.

His laughing fit was brought to an abrupt stop, "I was doing that out loud?"

"..."

"Right, nothing Misa, nothing at all." Raito regained his composure and simply looked straight ahead as he continued walking.

"Isn't it nice that Raito is in such a good mood?" Matsuda whispered to Ryuuzaki with a small sincere grin. L twitched at that comment for some unknown reason.

* * *

Ryuuzaki studied the steel roller coaster as they got closer; it was about 100 or more feet tall, had 3 loops with 2 corkscrews in between, and 2 very steep hills. But L was puzzled by the next part of the track, it went into a large covered tunnel... 

He twitched involuntarily again... Why did he have a bad feeling about this now? Raito either didn't notice, or more likely didn't care, about L's hesitance. He grabbed him by the arm, very similar to how L did earlier, and pulled him into the waiting line.

"Awww! Misamisa hates waiting in lines!" Misa pouted as she looked at the dozens and dozens of people ahead of them in line. Ever L's ingenious "I'm two feet taller than you so I CAN cut in line" strategy wouldn't work here.  
Most of the people in line were teens who would kick the crap out of the skinny detective for pulling something like that...  
But the park officials weren't total idiots, they made sure that their visitors had entertainment while they waited in the long lines. One such entertainer was walking by now.

"Eh? Ryuuzaki!" Matsuda poked L in the back to get his attention, "That guy reminds me of someone..."  
L turned around to see a tall young man with short black hair walking by the waiting line. He wore dark blue jeans, a black shirt, and had dark circles under his eyes similar to L.

"OMFG!!11 David Blaine!!!11" Misa screamed into L's ear as she took notice of the young man, "I've seen you on TV, Misamisa loves your tricks!" By now she was hopping up and down while holding onto L's sleeve, trying to get above the other people in the crowded line so she could be seen by him.

"Hey," David Blaine said in a very calm and almost mono-tone voice, "Can I show you something?"  
_"He sounds like a pervert when he says it like that..." _Raito thought to himself as the man stood next to the line and pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket.

"Of course!" Misa said as she continued to bounce up and down.

Taking the cards out of the deck he handed them to L, "Make sure that the deck isn't fixed."  
After carefully inspecting all the cards L handed them back; he had never heard of this David Blaine fellow before, but he did like magic tricks. _"But..."_ L mused to himself, _"That's all they are, tricks."_  
L had seen other magicians on TV or the Internet, but he could always explain their tricks using his detective skills and logic.

"Now," The magician continued as he stared at L with the same dark eyes he himself had, "Pick a card." He held the deck out and L picked one at random.

"Show it to those around you, while I turn around and close my eyes."

L nodded and carefully showed it to the group behind him, it was a 5 of hearts.

"Alright, now place it back into the deck and shuffle it." Blaine requested as he turned around and handed L the rest of the deck. L did as he was asked and then handed it back.

"Look look look," Blaine repeated as everyone stared at the deck of cards in his hand. One card in particular began to move above the rest of the deck, slowly it moved further up until he asked L to take that card.

With a bored look on his face L pulled the card out, it was indeed his 5 of hearts.  
The crowd behind him screamed and squealed, "What the F!" "How did he do that?!" "No way!"

L was not amused though, "Clearly you put some sort of small wire into the deck before you handed it back to me, and then you used that to force my card to move above the rest." With a small grin on his face he continued, "It's not that hard to figure out."

"Do me a favor," Blaine replied as he stared L in the face not blinking, "Take your left shoe off."

Ok, this confused L a bit, but not Misa. She simply continued to jump up and down squealing, "Do it Ryuuzaki!"  
"Fine," L agreed as he began untying his old tennis shoe, "But I don't know why you wou..." He was stopped mid sentence.

There in the bottom of his left shoe was another 5 of hearts, this time with a small cartoon drawing of L's face on it.

THUD!

L fell backwards and landed on the hard concrete, "S-shinigami?" He muttered with wide eyes as the rest of the crowd went wild.

* * *

After several more card tricks, the strange magician known as David Blaine walked away to find new visitors. 

Leaving a very confused little L behind; as he sat in his 'normal' huddled position on the concrete he went over it again and again, "There is no possible way... unless he is a Shinigami..."

"Give it a rest, Ryuuzaki, it was just a magic trick." Raito chided, while fully enjoying seeing L stumped like that.

He didn't have much time to focus on it however, since they finally were next to board the coaster train. The small group choose to sit near the back, Ryuuzaki and Raito in the front, and Misa with Matsuda behind them. Misa protested the seating arrangement at first, but there was nothing to be done about it since her boyfriend _was_ handcuffed to L.

"Hit The Floor" by Linkin Park blared over the built-in speakers in the coaster seats as the train slowly departed the station. This bad feeling that L had was getting worse, much worse, he held onto the safety brace in front of him tightly.

They reached the peak of the first hill, about 100 feet up.

_**-**_**One minute **_**you're on top!**_

**The next you're not!**

_**Watch it drop!-**_

Misa grabbed Matsuda's arm and closed her eyes in fear as they started descending; L couldn't close his eyes, but he gripped the safety bar even tighter. Raito simply glanced over to L with an evil smirk.

_**-Making your heart stop**_

**Just before you hit the floor.**

**One minute **_**you're on top!**_

**The next you're not,**

_**Missed your shot!-**_

The coaster sped down the track at nearly 70 miles per hour; L felt himself being lifted from his seat by the force. His eyes widened and he continued to clech the bar as the first loop came.

_**-Making your heart stop,**_

**You think you won!**

**And then its all gone**_**...-**_

_ZOOM!_

They sped up even more as the train reached the peak of the loop and descended again, L was slammed against the side of the seat by the shear force; he could hardly breath.

_**-**_**One minute **_**you're on top!**_

**The next you're not!**

_**Watch it drop!-**_

The screams coming from the coaster was frightening, Misa certainly did her share. But Raito and L didn't; Raito actually started laughing as they approached the second loop. He glanced over to L, he was as white as a sheet, unable to scream even. But Raito just continued to laugh in his own crazy way.

_**-Making your heart stop!**_

**Just before you hit the floor**_**.-**_

They quickly sped through all the turns, banks, loops, and corkscrews. The train slowed down considerably as they approached the small tunnel. L could almost feel himself having a heart attack as he heard the screams coming from the passengers in the front of the train.

_-ZOOM!!!-_

The train was rocketed ahead by a booster in the track! They entered the pitch-black tunnel and desended almost straight down.

_**-One minute you're on top!**_

**Next you're not missed a shot**

_**Making you're heart stop!**_

**You think you've won**

**And then it's all gone...**

**And then he's all gone**_**...-**_

Even with his huge owlish eyes L couldn't see anything in the darkness, which only made him panic more as they sped through loops, turns, and corkscrews.

But finally they reached the light at the end of the tunnel (literally) as the train pulled back into the station. "Well..." Matsuda giggled as he spoke, "You two look awfully cosy!" Misa looked ahead to see L with his arms wrapped tightly around Raito's chest, his face still pure white from fear.

"That..." Misa pointed at Ryuuzaki with a frown, "Is why Misamisa didn't want Ryuuzaki to ride with my Raito-kun!"

* * *

After shoving the still freaked-out L off him, Raito and the rest un-boarded the coaster. 

"I knew you wouldn't be able to handle an adult ride, _Ryuuzaki_." Raito taunted; it was now clear to L why he was laughing earlier...

* * *

**((Author's Note: Oh my, how _on_ _Earth _did David Blaine get in this chapter? I honestly don't know, I guess he just reminded me of L. If you don't know who he is, go Youtube him, the parodies of him are great too.))**


	6. Dance Off, DDR Style

**((Woot! DDR! Youtube the songs while reading for maximum enjoyment. xD ))**

* * *

The next several hours weren't very eventful. They went on a bunch more rides, a log flume, a giant elevator that dropped straight down, a smaller wooden coaster, and several smaller rides. 

Raito eventually taunted L enough so he agreed to go back on the steel coaster, and _not_ totally freak-out this time. L also tried to chase David Blaine down to figure out how on earth he did those tricks; but fortunately he mysteriously disappeared after rounding a corner, so L never found him again. All in all, it was a "very fun day", as L put it.

But the sun was quickly setting and the street lamps were beginning to come on all around the park. So they began to walk back toward the entrance of the park.

That is until L heard music playing from around a corner, then he drug Raito with him to investigate.

Upon rounding the corner they found the source of the lively music ('Kick the Can' it sounded like), it was a large arcade with open walls and colored lights all around. In front of the arcade was a big elevated stage with a dual DDR machine in the middle. Ryuuzaki's eyes widened at the sight of two people playing against each other on it. They weren't very good, truth be told, but it looked challenging.

"Do they realize how stupid they look while doing that?" Raito scoffed while watching the dancers with his arms crossed.  
"I doubt you could do better, _Raito-kun_..." L turned to stare at him with a goofy smirk.  
"And, why is that?" The other boy scoffed again.

L put his thumb to the corner of his mouth, "I suppose it is because you lack rhythm."

"Oh, really?" Raito was beginning to get annoyed.  
"Yah, really." L cocked his head to the side but continued to stare at Raito with his owl eyes. Raito didn't understand the reference, but took it as a challenge non the less.  
"Alright, you and me, first one to fail a song loses." The brown-headed boy raised an eyebrow with a prideful smirk as he issued the challenge.

L began taking his dirty shoes off, "Fine with me."

"You do know," Raito replied while watching L remove his shoes, "You can wear your shoes on this, right?"  
"Yes, I am aware of that, Raito-kun," L looked up and gave his friend a half-smirk, "but I don't want to stomp..."

As the two teens were stepping onto the stage with the DDR machine, Matsuda and Misa walked around the corner.

"There you two are!" Matsuda yelled to them, "We didn't know where you went to."  
"Raito-kun is spending more time with Ryuuzaki than with Misamisa..." She pouted as they reached the stage the two boys were currently on.

"Don't worry, Misa, this will be over quick." Raito replied as he stepped onto the metal dance pad to the left.  
L stepped onto the pad toward the right, "Don't be too sure, Raito-kun."

The giant screen on the front of the machine lit up and went to the list of songs.

"I suppose we'll take turns picking songs and difficulties?" Raito purposed, to which L nodded, "Then you can go first."

L spun through the songs several times before stopping on one, "Like a Virgin."  
Raito just turned his head to give L a disapproving stare while the other boy blushed slightly, "I like the song... and it _is_ my turn to pick..."  
"Whatever." Raito looked back to the screen, L set it to 'Heavy' difficulty and the game started.

Arrows began flying up the screen, it almost made Raito dizzy for a moment but he kept pace. L, on the other hand, kept pace easily. He even did a couple 'showoff moves', Raito called them as he scoffed; Turning backwards in mid-air and continuing the song backwards for a few seconds before turning around again, and occasionally using his hand for one of the arrows. Raito didn't even try anything fancy, he was having a hard time just keeping up with the arrows as is; but he was doing great for a first timer.

Come to think of it... the song 'Like a Virgin' did fit well to be his first song he ever played... L formed a goofy grin on his face as he mused to himself.

The chain on the boys' wrists did pull every now and then, but it didn't mess them up noticeably. Misa and Matsuda watched with open mouths as the two boys went at it; lights flashed on ever arrow they stepped on, music blaring over speakers, and the rhythmic stepping as both boys kept pace exactly.

By the time the first song ended they heard clapping; not just their two friends, but a small audience clapping. People who had been walking by just stopped to watch as they saw how good both of them were.

"You're very good for never having played before, Raito-kun." L smiled as he caught his breath. "Thanks, I didn't even know you played before." Raito replied, breathing a little harder than L.  
"Well," L started as he hunched over into his normal posture, "I've never played on a real dance mat, but I have played on the keyboard a lot."

Raito looked a bit surprised, "So that's what you do on your laptop at 3AM..." He gave a small smirk. "I can't work on the Kira case 24/7, even if I am an insomniac." The slouching boy replied with a half-grin.

Raito didn't feel like picking a song, so he opted to let the machine pick a random one. It spun around a couple times before stopping; "Make It Better" was the song it chose.

The beat was a little slower on this song than the previous one, so Raito kept pace much easier. L did another backwards spin before continuing dancing; the 'crowd' went wild, clapping and whistling. Raito wasn't about to let the Monkey King out-do him; he spun around as well and followed L's every move.

This went on for a while, it turned into a game of "HORSE" in a way. L did a trick move, Raito copied; Raito did a trick move, L copied. The boys were too busy to notice, but the crowd was steadily growing. Teens, kids, park employees, there were probably over 30 people watching them now.

Ignoring the crowd behind them, they continued song after song. It was L's turn to pick, he chose "Wonderland." The teens had gotten so used to their 'horse' game that, after playing so many songs, they were now practically in sync. They turned sideways to face each other, backwards, switched dance pads, used the bar behind them, and hit arrows with their hand; you couldn't even tell who was leading and who was following anymore!

When the crowd that had gathered heard that whoever failed a song first loses, they began to place bets. Some quite high...

"50 dollars on the kid with black hair!"  
"No way! 70 bucks the kid wearing the school suit is gonna own him!"

Then it came down to the last song, "Get Busy- by Sean Paul."

Both boys were exhausted, but stubborn, neither of them was going to fail this song. But it had been decided that whoever had the better score on this final song would win.  
The crowd clapped rhythmically along with the song; Misa cheered Raito on.  
They began the final dance off.

Perfectly in sync they stepped on the arrows backwards, forwards, and sideways. Neither boy missed a step, they had gotten all 'perfect's so far.

Suddenly L pulled out a new trick, dropping down he began spinning on his right hand (break dance style); hitting arrows with his foot and left hand alternately.  
Raito followed suit, trying his best to follow L's movements.

A single 'BOO!' appeared on the screen...

and the song ended. Raito had barely mis-stepped; L was crowned the DDR dance-off winner.

L slowly turned to Raito, "Say it, Raito-kun." he formed a semi-evil grin. Raito sat down, panting, "No. Way."  
"Say it!" L frowned with his arms crossed, "Right before we started the final song you agreed to say it if you lost."  
Raito cringed before slowly standing up.

One of the people in the crowd, a tall muscular man with a gold chain around his neck, stepped onto the stage, "May I have your attention please?  
May I have your attention please?" He yelled to the crowd who promptly quieted their cheers.  
The big man stood next to L, and nodded to Raito, "Go ahead."

Raito sighed before he began, **"You're the real Slim Shady, you're the only one.**

**All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating,**

**Will the real Slim Shady please stand up,**

**please stand up,"**

Raito looked down and continued, **"You're the real Slim Shady, you're the only one.**

**Caus' I'm just White n' Nerdy."**

He sent Ryuuzaki a death stare, but L just grinned as the tall man took off his gold chain and placed it on his neck instead.

* * *

Back at Matsuda's convertible, L had a crowd of girls around him. "You know..." Misa grabbed onto Raito's arm, "White n' Nerdy is kinda hot too..." A shout came from one of the girls near L, "But Slim Shady is much hotter!" Raito frowned, "I don't need your pity, Misa." 

After several minutes had passes, the last girl walked away from L.

"Well," L sighed happily as he hopped into the car, "We can go now."  
Raito glanced at his hand, "What's that?"   
"Huh? This?" L pulled his sleeve up, revealing an ink-covered arm.

"Yeah, that..." Raito stared in unbelief.

"Oh, just some phone numbers..." A blush came across his pale face, "The girls wouldn't take no for an answer..."   
Matsuda stared as well, "There must be 9 different phone numbers there..."   
"Oh," L pulled up his other sleeve and began counting, "I think there's about 18."

Raito sat in the car and held his face in his hands, "Can we get going now?" He mumbled.   
It was about 11 PM, their dance-off had lasted for several hours.

The rest of them piled in the car, and they headed for home _finally_.

* * *

**((Author's Note: I had so much fun writing this chapter! So, honestly, who would you place your bet on if you were there? Oh, and I have no freakin' idea why I made L into Slim Shady and Raito into White n' Nerdy. It just popped into my head while listening to 'Get Busy', and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. o.0 Now I feel like drawing a picture of L with a gold chain around his neck and his jeans hanging off his hips gangsta style...))  
**


	7. Breakdown

They drove almost silently along the empty dark roads; the moon was just a small crescent sliver above them. It had been about half an hour since they left the Space Land parking lot to head home. "You have no idea where we are, do you?" was the accusation the brown headed-boy shot at Matsuda from the back seat. "N-not entirely..." Matsuda stuttered with one hand on the steering wheel and the other hand scratching the back of his head, "But I know the general area!"

Raito just rolled his eyes; they had been lost for over 20 minutes now, and he knew Matsuda had no clue where they were. L paid no attention to their conversation; he just watched the road go by as he stared out the side of the car. "Wait!" He suddenly spoke up, "Make a left up ahead!"

Matsuda followed Ryuuzaki's command; certainly L knows what he's doing, they'll get back home in no time! Or... at least that's what Matsuda thought...

"Now make a right up ahead, then go straight for about a mile."

Matsuda quickly obeyed, and they found themselves nearing a small building. "Now turn in right here." L said calmly, but Matsuda wasn't so sure he knew what he was doing anymore. "Uh... Ryuuzaki, this is a drive through... I don't remember seeing this place on our drive out to Space Land." L cocked his head to the side as Matsuda drove into the drive-through anyway, "I never said I knew how to get back home..." He turned his head to read the giant menu beside the car, "I'm just hungry; Watari used to take me here sometime." A goofy grin formed on his face, "They make excellent cheesecake here, you know."

Matsuda never thought to question L's directions, but Raito should have known better. He should have known that the same guy who cried over cake earlier would have led them somewhere like this; it was predictable. He groaned inwardly at the thought of being stuck with Ryuuzaki any longer; if they were back 'home' at least he could sleep. He looked towards the back seat, Misa has been asleep there for quite some time; lucky her, Raito thought.

A female voice came from the small grey speaker by the side of the car, "**Hello, welcome to Snack Hut, may I take your order?**" L placed his thumb to the corner of his mouth, as though this question required deep thought. Matsuda looked over to L, trying to hurry him up. L got the hint and began, "One large strawberry-swirl cheesecake."

"**Hello?**" Came the voice from the speaker once again, this time not as sweet sounding. L was too far away from the speaker for the lady to hear, so Matsuda relayed his order,

"Yes, I'd like one large strawberry-swirl cheesecake." Matsuda began.

"**Alright, honey, one large cheesecake.**" The lady replied. L glanced down before speaking again, "Make that two."

Matsuda relayed it again, "Actually make that tw..." L cut him off, "No, wait, three."

"Ok, thre.." This time L leaned over Matsuda and yelled toward the speaker before he could finish, "Make it four."

"**Three cheesecakes?**" The lady asked.

"No," L shouted, still leaning over an uncomfortable Matsuda, "four!"

"**With forks, ok, please drive ahead.**" The speaker crackled.

"No..." By now L was practically in the driver's lap, "FOUR large strawberry cheesecakes!"

Between the crackling speaker and L's yelling, Raito was beginning to form a headache.

"**We don't carry strawberry cheesecakes, Sir.**" The lady now sounded very condescending.

"Yes, "L stated with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "You DO, it's on the menu."

The lady ignored the last thing he said, "**We only carry Strawberry-swirl cheesecake here.**"

"Yes! L shouted out the window, "That is what I said I wanted!"

"**Ok,**" The lady replied, "**With or without chocolate sauce?**"

L glanced down again, pondering the choice set before him deeply. Whether it was because of all the yelling going on, or because they were still a long way from home, Raito snapped. He leaned over Matsuda as well, "WITH, JUST GIVE US THE DAMN SAUCE AND CAKE!" L quit biting his thumb, "Yes, with!" he yelled out the window as well, partly just to annoy Raito some more.

After both boys let Matsuda have his 'personal space' back, they drove around and picked up the food. The person who had taken their order handed them the bag; the heavy-set lady was wearing an ugly pastel striped uniform, yellow apron, and a black hair net. "Thank you for buying at the Snack Shack," She stated flatly, but turned to look at L before mumbling, "Darn teens think they can eat anything, gonna get fat eating all that junk from here." Raito didn't miss her comment, "Yeah.. just like you." the boy quipped back, he was still in a very grumpy mood and didn't care whether she heard him or not.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" The large 'lady' yelled out the small drive-through window as she reached for his neck. L quickly leaned over and pushed the gas petal down with his foot; the car tires squealed before racing away.

Raito looked stunned as he stared back at the drive-through they were now speeding away from; he hadn't expected the woman to take it that seriously, much less try and strangle him. "Three percent." A voice came from beside him; Raito turned to see L with a giant grin. "What are you talking about?" The brunette replied; he was too tired to try and figure out L's weird ramblings.

"Three percent." The cake addict repeated, still with a giant grin, but now with his eyes half-closed in an almost perverted looking stare. Raito just stared back with a look of confusion and fatigue, until he realized L just took two percentage points off of his chance of being Kira. "Wait, it went down? Why?" He replied, perking up a bit at this seemingly good news. "Because," The strange detective continued, "Kira is highly intelligent, cunning, and charasmatic. And you..." He paused to poke Raito on the nose with his finger, "just did something incredible immature and stupid. Making fun of a heavy-set woman is never a smart idea, she would have maimed you had I not stepped on the gas pedal." Raito promptly slapped L's hand away from his face, "Yeah, whatever." He crossed his arms and slouched deeper into the seat before continuing, "Just eat your sugar..."

But before L could eat his cheesecake he cocked his head with a small look of confusion, "Do you hear that, Raito-kun?" The grumpy boy didn't respond. A small 'clunk!' was heard, then the car slowly came to a stop. This finally caught Raito's attention, he sat back up, "No, _hell no..._" Matsuda sighed and turned the key several times; the engine tried to turn over but failed each time. "It's dead," He finally admitted, "and I just had it serviced..."

"We should probably get the car out of the middle of the road, Raito-kun, before someone comes." The brunette nodded and got out of the car as well. All three guys got behind and pushed it onto the side of the road. Afterwards Matsuda walked around to the front and opened the hood, "Hmmm..." He mumbled with his hand on his chin, trying to look as though he actually knew what he was doing. Raito frowned before pushing Matsuda away, "I did take several years of mechanics in high school, but..." He leaned under the hood, "I'd say this is totally fried."

L kicked the tire a couple times, "This car wasn't serviced, if it was the tires wouldn't need air still. I'd switch mechanics if I were you, Matsuda." Raito sighed, "It doesn't matter now, we have to find a way home." He looked down and formed a fist, "We can _'deal' _with your lousy mechanic later..."

L pulled a small cell phone from his pocket and began dialing. He stared straight ahead as he held the phone to his ear, then placed it back into his pocket without saying anything. "Well?" Raito inquired impatiently, "Is a tow-truck coming or what?" L sat down next to the car on the dirty road, "No service..." He continued staring blankly ahead, "I can't call anyone out here." Raito looked at him a little concerned, wondering if he was going to have another cake/crack-withdraw breakdown.

But Raito tried to ignore this thought as he pulled out his own cell phone. ...No good, same as Ryuuzaki's phone. "Damn service provider, _I can't hear you _now..." He mumbled to himself as he slammed the phone closed. Matsuda continued to fool around under the hood, but Raito knew it was of no use, so he simply sat down next to L. He was almost afraid to look over at the other boy's face, for fear that he might be... crying again... The brown-haired boy definitely didn't want to deal with that on top of everything else.

But suddenly L got up, and with a goofy grin on his face he turned toward Raito, "Misa-chan is very attractive." He stated plainly. The other boy's face turned red as he grabbed L by the front of his shirt, "We're stuck out in the middle of nowhere and you want to hit on my girlfr... Misa?!" L's grin didn't change, "You misunderstand me, Raito-kun." He chewed on his thumb as Raito still held him in a tight grip, "Don't people usually stop for pretty girls? We could get a ride home that way."

Raito promptly let L out of his grip; he stared at the other boy with a frown, "So you want Misa to stand by the side of the street to attract perverts like you?" L looked down for a moment, "Perverts... with cars, yes." Raito almost couldn't believe he just said that, he turned around and sat in the car beside the sleeping Misa, "I have a better idea, why don't _you _go attract the perverts with cars instead." He sighed and closed his eyes.

But opened them again when the chain on his wrist kept tugging. The sight he saw upon opening his eyes wasn't pretty though, oh-ho, not pretty at all. There was L standing next to the street with his right pant leg rolled up revealing one pale leg which he stuck out into the street. Raito nearly fell out of the car, "What are you doing Ryuuzaki?!" "Oh," L turned around while beginning to roll-up his sleeves, "Seeing if your theory will work. Although I doubt anyone will stop for me..." He trailed off.

Raito stared in unbelief (and curiosity... _"Does L shave his legs...?"_ He pondered.) for a moment before getting ready to talk some sense into the strange guy, but before he could open his mouth a car drove by. It was a sleek black car with a stereo booming obscure rap. It slowly came to a stop by the shoulder of the road; he could hear hoots and hollers coming from the passengers. "Oh, no..." Raito's mind began racing, "He really did attract a car full of perverts!" L began walking closer to the car, but Raito yanked on the chain forcing him to stop. "You have no idea who these people are!" Raito began yelling to L in a hushed tone, but was stopped by another voice.

"Hey! It's White n' Nerdy!" The headlights of the black car turned off; so the two boys could finally see who was in the car now. There were 4 teenage girls in it, the voice came from the driver. The tall girl jumped out of the driver seat and waved at Ryuuzaki, "Wow!" She giggled while staring at L's odd fashion change, "I didn't expect to see you again tonight."

Raito didn't recognize the girl; but Ryuuzaki did, one of his fangirls from the arcade. "So, are ya stuck here or somethin'?" The girl pointed to the hood of the car, where Matsuda was busy pulling random car parts out. Raito relaxed a bit, at least they weren't male perverts, "Yeah, actually we are. I don't know if you have enough room in your car for all four of us though." He looked over to Misa in the back seat, _still_ sleeping. "_Darn woman can sleep through anything..." _He thought to himself.

"No, we don't..." The tall girl smiled, "But we have enough room for you two." A sudden chill went through Raito after she said that, he slowly turned around to see one angry Misa standing behind him. _"She moves quick.."_ He thought to himself. She glared at him with dark red eyes, "Misamisa falls asleep for a couple minutes and Raito-kun plans to leave me for her!" Misa looked away from Raito to sent a death glare to the tall girl. "Whoa, whoa!" The other woman backed up, "You can keep him... he's not _that_ cute..."

Raito tried to explain what happened to Misa, how the car broke-down, the cell phones being out of service, and Ryuuzaki's strange friend, but she was too mad to listen. Meanwhile L talked with his fangirls, trying to figure something out so they could all get home.

Misa drew her hand back to slap Raito, but hesitated as a blinding light shined in her eyes. Raito didn't notice the light and took this opportunity to grab her by the arm to stop her from hitting him. L stopped talking to watch the car which approached, Raito now took notice as well. "Red and blue lights..." The brunette mumbled, "police..."

The officer pulled over and stepped out of the patrol car. He paused to look at the scene before him: two boys handcuffed, one had his pant legs rolled up while talking to a car full of girls, the other had a girl by the arm. He slowly walked closer, "Well, well," The officer frowned while twirling his mustache with his finger, "I think you boys are going to have to come with me."

Matsuda closed the hood of the car and walked around to Raito, "Officer! This is great, you see our car broke down and.." The police man cut him off, "Please stay where you are and put your hands over your head." He pulled out a pair of handcuffs as the three guys held their hands up. "But, what are the charges, Officer?" Raito asked with an expression of shock on his face. "Male proste..." Matsuda cut the officer off before he could finish, "No, no! You have no idea who these boys are, we work for the polic..!" L jabbed Matsuda in the side before he could blab their identity.

"Yes, officer, we understand the charges." L held his hands out while the man cuffed him. Raito held his hands out as well, he understood that they couldn't give L's identity away by telling him who they were and why they happened to be handcuffed together like that. (But he did plan to kill Ryuuzaki later for getting them into this mess!)

The officer placed them both in the patrol car, then turned to talk to Matsuda and Misa. (The car full of L's fangirls was long since gone, the second the police officer pulled out the handcuffs they drove away.)

"I don't have any reason to believe you were directly involved in this, so you're free to go. I'll send a tow-truck to you after I get back to headquarters with your '_just friends'_." The officer actually used air quotes on the last part. Matsuda nodded as he held Misa back, "Raito-kun! My Raito-kun didn't do anything!" The girl screamed as she tried to get out of Matsuda's grip. But there was nothing she could do; the police man got back in his car and drove away.

* * *

**((Author's Note: Sorry for the delay with this chapter, my laptop has been screwing up lately... But, anyway, I think the chapters are progressively getting worse... or at least more OOC. What do you think? Oh, and the next chapter will include L and Raito in prison. No comment on that xD ))  
**


	8. Prison Life

**((Spoiler for L's real name in this chapter, just a warning for those of you who don't already know it. I can upload another version of this chapter without the spoiler if anyone really wants me to.))**

**  
**

Back in the patrol car the 'just friends', Raito and L, were trying to figure things out.

The brunette offender sat hunched forward with his head in his hands, "I understand we can't give your identity away, Ryuuzaki, but there has to be some way we can get out of this!" He groaned while running his fingers through his hair, resisting the urge to rip it out, "I _cannot_ have 'man whore' written on my record! What happens when I try to get a job somewhere, or college, and they see that!?" "Actually," L chewed on his finger while sitting with his feet drawn in, "You won't have 'man whore' written on your record." He took his finger out of his mouth and gave the other boy a small smile as if to reassure him.

Raito lifted his head up to look at the smiling oddity, "Why wouldn't this go on our records? I've seen plenty of police reports while working with my Father and you; this is the type of thing that would go on them." L dropped the smile and blinked once before replying, "I never said it wouldn't go on your record, it just won't say 'man whore." He paused to look up and bite his thumb, "It will probably say 'Prostitution", that term is a bit more technical." L then watched in curiosity as the other boy's face turned red and scrunched up; baring his teeth he then shouted words that even the author is not comfortable repeating here.

About 15 minutes later they pulled up at the county police jail. It was a relatively small building, mostly used for holding prisoners overnight until they could be transferred to a state facility. Upon walking inside they were greeted by the chief, a tall man in his 40's who was slightly over-weight. "So these are the interesting characters you told me about over the radio," He looked them over while he held his hand to his chin; Ratio had his head down, trying not to show his face, but L simply hunched over and stared at the desk behind the chief. "Yeah, that's them." The officer who had arrested them walked over to the desk and sat down.

"Why..." The chief began after raising an eyebrow at the boys, "Are they wearing three sets of handcuffs?" "Oh!" The officer replied with a strange smirk, "They came with the first set of handcuffs already on them. In fact," He motioned to the black haired boy who was still staring at something on the desk, "He refused to take them off when I asked, said he'd lost the key or somethin' like that. But I don't believe him," Leaning back in his chair he continued, "I think he's just very _attached_ to his little friend." Raito held his hand on his face, _"Please, kill me now, Kira."_

The chief then left them in the care of the first officer, who took them to the 'check-in' part of the prison. They took fingerprints from both of them before shoving them in front of a height chart for pictures. "Com'on" The officer prodded Raito, "You have to show your face for the picture." The teen finally removed his hand from his face and looked toward the camera with a sick look on his face; L, on the other hand, actually stood up straight and wore a slight smile as they took the first picture. Raito frowned even more before jabbed him with his elbow, "Why the heck are you smiling for our prison photo?" "Because," L began, "Why wouldn't I want to look nice?" He stated this fact with an expression on his face that seemed to say 'Duh!'. Raito just shook his head, not understanding the other boy's logic, and the fact that he wasn't totally horrified by this turn of events.

The cop walked in front of the boys and appeared to be trying to figure something out, "This is normally the part of the procedure where we strip search you before giving you your prison jumpers..." He paused, looking at the boys with a confused expression. Raito gulped with a look of horror on his face at the word 'strip search'. "But I'm not quite sure how to go about that, because of the pair of handcuffs you came with.." He continued, "I suppose I'll just pat you down for weapons tonight, then tomorrow we'll bring in a pair of bolt cutters to remove the handcuffs before you get your jumpers." Raito sighed in relief, but he couldn't believe the handcuffs actually came in handy for some reason. _"Hopefully," _He thought to himself, _"We'll find a way out of here before the bolt cutters come tomorrow. As much as I hate being chained to Ryuuzaki, being strip searched is worse... I think..."_

Raito was patted down first, the officer took his cell phone then cleared him. He then began patting L down, "Do you have any concealed weapon or contraband on you?" The officer asked as he felt a bulge in the boy's shirt. "No." L stated with a blank face as the officer proceeded to pull a plastic bag out of his shirt. "So what would this happen to be?" The officer frowned as he began opening the bag. _"Does Ryuuzaki really do Crack?" _Raito's eyes widened at the thought. Upon opening the bag, the cop found something he didn't expect, multi-color powders, each color in another smaller bag... "Looks hard core..." He muttered to himself; he had never seen drugs of this sort. L started to fidget nervously, "Can I have it back?"

The cop sent a serious stare at the now worried looking boy, "Do you understand how much time you could get for the possession of this kind of substance?" L simply kept staring back. "Well?" The officer pressed. The addict glanced down before replying, "No..." His eyes met the cop's as he looked back up, "Are Pixie Stixs really that bad...?" He bit his thumb before continuing, "I knew they were pretty potent for candy, but... illegal?" The officer stared back, slightly embarrassed that he had mistaken them for drugs, "Well... uh.. you see," He crossed his arms, trying to think of something that wouldn't make him look like an idiot, "It's a controversial subject... anyhow I'll have to take this."

Raito rolled his eyes, _"Figures, his sugar addiction is stronger than any crack addiction." _

After removing four more pounds of 'suspicious material' (A.K.A Twinkies, chocolate, gumdrops, marshmallows, animal crackers, and several packets of sugar.) the cop led them down a hallway of prison cells. Raito cringed as he heard all kinds of cat-calls and yelling; L walked along with a blank expression. "Don't worry," The officer picked up on Raito's discomfort, "I won't put you two in with any of these animals. I wouldn't want to be responsible for what would happen to you if I did..." L stared at the prisoners on his right with curiosity, "Wouldn't want to be responsible for what?" The cop looked over his shoulder at Raito, "Awfully naive ain't he? Especially for a male proste.." "No," Raito cut him off, "just stupid." L send Raito a hurt glance at his insult.

They eventually stopped at an empty cell near the end of the hall. It was only ten feet away from the entrance to the prison, and close to the desk L had been staring at when they first came in. The officer opened the prison door and put the two boys in before locking it again, "Nice and cozy, eh?" He said with a smile, as though he really believed it. The brunette looked the cell over, it was about fifteen by ten feet, had two small beds against the back wall, and a toilet in the corner. Besides that the floor was hard cold concrete, and the walls were painted a dull gray. "Yeah, very cozy." He muttered in a sarcastic tone of voice as the officer walked away.

L sat perched in the edge of his bed like a bird as he stared blankly out of the cell. His grumpy cell mate lay on the other bed, trying to sleep. It was, after all, nearly 3 AM by now. "Hey, Cupcake!" A gruff voice yelled in a hushed tone from across the hall. L wasted no time in responding, "Yes?" This startled Raito out of his half-asleep state, "Ryuuzaki! Don't respond to the name Cupcake! How do you even know he was talking to you?" He sat up on the bed and frowned at the naive teen. "Because," L appeared to be in thought for a moment before responding, "You don't look like a Cupcake type, Raito-kun." The brown-haired boy just stared in unbelief before laying back down. "You're more of a 'Cracker' I guess..." L continued mumbling to himself with his thumb to his mouth. "I don't even know why I talk to you anymore." Raito replied as he rolled over on his side facing away from L, "Go on, talk to the strange guy, Cupcake. It doesn't matter that this place is practically Predators-R-Us, go make some friends!"

The naive boy sat with a small look of confusion on his face as he looked over to Raito, "I didn't mean to offend you..." He fidgeted with his fingers, "Crackers aren't bad.. the animal shaped ones are quite tasty..." He trailed off, but Raito wasn't listening. "Hey, you still there, Cupcake?" The gruff voice said again. L debated responding to the bulky man which stood across the hall holding onto the bars of his cell. "I saw you looking at that desk over there." This finally caught L's attention. "You wanted that box of doughnuts on the desk, right?" The man pointed to a pink box which sat on the corner of the unattended desk. "Yes," L responded wearily, "But it doesn't appear you can reach them, nor does it explain why you would get them for me..."

"Just leave that to me." The man disappeared into the dark part of his cell for a moment, but reappeared with a broom stick. He carefully reached out the broom and knocked the box off of the desk before sliding it across the hall to L and Raito's cell. But he couldn't quite make it, it was barely out of the sugar addict's reach. But he wasn't about to give up, the doughnuts were calling to him, _"Just a few more inches, Lawliet! Then you can eat our sugary morsels!"_

The frail boy kneeled on the floor with the side of his head pressed against the bars as he continued to stretch his arm out of the cell, only a few inches away from the pink box... Until, finally, success! Well.. sorta... He managed to squeeze his entire head and torso out along with his arm as he grabbed the box. "Whoa!" The bulky man exclaimed from his cell, "How much do you weight?" Luckily L was just skinny enough to squeeze himself back through the bars into his cell, "I don't know," He stuffed several doughnuts in his mouth at once, "115?" He mumbled in between chews. The man just stared at him with a perverted expression, "I like 'em skinny... Cupcake." L paused his chewing for a moment... He finally realized what the officer meant by not wanting to be responsible for what would happen to them if they were placed with the other prisoners... He twitched with a disturbed expression on his face before climbing back onto his bed and stuffing more sugar filled dough into his mouth.

* * *

**((Author's Note: Who0t! I had so much fun writing this chapter, although I kinda felt had about making L so niave. xDD ))**


	9. Planning

Both boys were promptly awoken at 6 AM by a rather loud and annoying blow horn. L's eyes shot wide open (Wider than normal, if that's even possible) at the horrible sound; he barely got an hour of sleep before the officer came around with their wake-up call.

OOF! HEY!

L's cell mate groaned before rolling over; he succeeded in falling off the edge of the bed, and consequently yanking L off of his bed as well because of the chain that held them together.

"Good job." L mumbled in a sarcastic tone as he lifted his face off of the concrete floor. Raito didn't even bother getting up, he just stayed lying on the floor, "Grumpy, aren't we? It's your own fault; these handcuffs were your idea." "Hey," The officer with the blow horn walked closer to their cell, "I don't even _want_ to know what you're doing on the floor, but get up." He pulled a key off of his belt and unlocked the cell door before sliding two covered plates in, "Breakfast time."

Raito sighed before getting up and sitting on the edge of his bed; he frowned and narrowed his eyes on the leaving officer, "Why does everyone keep assuming things like that about us?" Raito really expected L to say something childish while wearing that goofy grin of his, but he didn't. Instead, the usually-childish teen frowned and clutched his legs to his chest even tighter. He glared at the cell across the hall with a very strange look in his eyes, one Raito had never seen him use before; he looked almost cynical and bitter. "Because," He began, still glaring across the hall, "The entire _world_ is filled with perverts, sick, sick people..." The thin boy lowered his eyebrows even more, almost scowling.

Raito burst out laughing, more out of surprise than anything else. He had never seen L act so serious; in fact, just yesterday he acted ignorant of how many predators there were in this prison. L was caught off-guard by his friend's outburst; he turned his head to look at the boy, who was still laughing like he had gone insane. "You seem to find that fact very amusing, Raito-kun..." He cocked his head with a confused expression as he spoke_. "Maybe I shouldn't have annoyed Raito-kun so much lately,"_ L wondered, _"I think he finally lost it."_

It took the other boy several seconds before he could stop laughing long enough to talk, "That just wasn't something I'd expect you to say, Ryuuzaki." He tried to compose himself after beginning to laugh again, "You sounded some old bitter guy." At that L turned his back to Raito and placed his chin on his legs, curling further into himself. The other boy frowned; he didn't mean to offend him. Although he probably shouldn't care if he did offend him; L did single-handedly land them in prison on charges the boy couldn't even think about without having an urge to vomit...

The brunette sighed; why did he feel bad about making someone upset who keeps trying to prove he's a mass-murderer? He picked up the two covered plates off of the floor and opened one. The food wasn't anything special; a slice of smashed bread, an apple, some scrambled eggs, and what appeared to be a strawberry flavored muffin. L still sat huddled up on the corner of his bed; Raito sat down on the other side before holding the muffin out to him, "Want mine?" He offered in an annoyed tone. The depressed teen merely turned his head further away, making no sound or response. _"Why does he have to be so damn difficult!" _He thought before sighing again. Raito leaned closer and swept the peace offering back and forth under L's nose, "its strawberry..." He tried to sound a bit nicer, which seemed to work; L quickly snatched the muffin from his hand before putting his legs back down.

Although Raito didn't apologize, L knew the muffin gesture was as close to one as he would get. He smiled a goofy half-grin as he stuffed the muffin in his mouth. "Let me guess, Cupcake man said something that creeped you out last night?" Raito pointed to the cell where L had been glaring earlier; after which, L cupped his hand over his mouth and spit out what _used to be _a strawberry muffin. "Ech..." Raito stared in disgust, wondering if what the creepy guy said was really bad enough to make Ryuuzaki (A.K.A. I-got-bored-while-you-were-puking-so-I-got-some-ice-cream!-Ryuuzaki) sick. "You ok...?" The brown-haired teen watched as the sickly boy wiped muffin-chunks off his hand with a napkin. L frowned with a look of disgust as he pushed the rest of the un-eaten food on the tray away, "Sugar-free..." He mumbled. "That's all?" Raito rolled his eyes at the sugar-addict.

"I can't keep anything down that has a sugar content below 50 percent." L replied very matter-of-fact, which caused the other boy to roll his eyes again. But the strange teen didn't notice; he was too busy watching an officer walk through the front door carrying a large pink box. His eyes widened at the sight, "Doughnuts..." He mumbled before climbing off the bed to hold onto the bars of the cell door. He bit his thumb as though deep in thought, but was interrupted by a rough voice, "Want more doughnuts, Cupcake?" The perverted man from last night reappeared at the front of his cell. L formed another cynical scowl, "Ryuuzaki is my name, not Cupcake. I think I'll get them myself this time."

The messy dark-haired detective sat back down; waiting for the two officers talking by the door to leave so he could retrieve the sugary treats left on the desk nearby. After several minutes, both cops left; leaving the pink box unattended. L stood up again and tugged on the handcuff chain, silently letting Raito know to follow him. The brunette didn't understand what the detective was planning to do, but followed him to the far side of the cell anyway. He watched in silence as L began stretching, wondering what the heck this had to do with getting the doughnuts he wanted.

But before Raito could open his mouth to ask, L began squeezing himself in-between the widest gap in the bars. Slowly he twisted his shoulder upward and pushed it through, freeing himself from his cell entirely. All Raito could do was stare at the contortionist as he walked across the narrow hall to the desk. But he was stopped from going any further by the chain; he tugged on it several times, signaling Raito to stick his arm out of the bars to give him some more length. Raito did so and L grabbed the box from the desk before re-entering their cell.

The other boy blinked as L sat back down on the bed and began taking a bite from each doughnut in the box, as if there was nothing strange about what he just did. The big man in the cell across the hall frowned before walking away from the front bars, "Don't want my help anymore, eh?" Raito raised an eyebrow, wondering what that was about, but decided it was best not to ask...

* * *

Back at 'home' (L's tower), Misa was still hysterical about her boyfriend's arrest.

"Matsuda! You're supposed to be a police officer..!" She paused to wipe away her tears, "SAVE RAITO-KUN OR ELSE!" At this point she had the poor man by his shirt, shaking him back and forth with her psychotic mood-swings. Matsuda was always helpless against a crying girl, but this was just too much.

"I-I'm sure Raito and Ryuuzaki have some sort of plan already, Misamisa, t-they are geniuses after all!" He chuckled nervously as Misa let go of his shirt and began crying again. But luckily for Matsuda, L and Raito had formulated a plan... It just took them a while.

Misa lifted her head up as she heard a phone ringing; Matsuda picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Matsuda-kun, I need you to follow my instructions exactly."

"Ryuuzaki! Thank goodness, Misamisa and I have been worried si.."

"Yes, yes. I understand, but I don't have much time for this phone call."

Another voice could be heard in the background, "Two more minutes. Remember, this is the only phone call you get."

"Ok, what do you want me to do?"

L whispered instructions into the phone quickly before the cop looked at his watch again, "Ok, time's up."

"Do you understand, Matsuda?"

"Yes, leave it to me!"

"Good-bye then."

Matsuda heard a click before he hung up his end as well. He turned to face Misa, "Raito-kun and Ryuuzaki need our help."

* * *

Raito and L were led back to their cell by the officer, "Maintenance will be here in about ten minutes with the bolt cutters; then we'll get that extra pair of handcuffs off ya." The man said as he locked the door again before leaving.

L turned to Raito with a blank expression, "Are you sure you wish to do this, Raito-kun?" He paused to fidget with his feet, "We could just let justice run it's course; after all, there's no way we can be proven guilty. It'll be a short trial and.." But Raito cut him off, "There's no way I'm even going to have a trial, regardless of whether or not we'll be proven innocent." He frowned as he spoke again, "We're going to break-out, and delete all record of us ever having been arrested. It's the only logical solution."

The raven haired boy looked down with a small frown, which Raito noticed. "You don't believe this is logical, Ryuuzaki?" L scrunched up his face slightly before replying, "I just thought it would be interesting to see how the justice system works from this end, it's fascinating to watch." Raito stood back up and turned away, "Alright then. I'll leave and you can stay here to play with your new 'friend'." L's eyes narrowed on him, "No, that's quite alright, I don't mind breaking out. Besides," He lifted up the handcuff chain, "I've still got to keep an eye on you."

"Right, you're still focusing on that…" Raito rolled his eyes, although L couldn't see his face.

So it was settled, in ten minutes the genius duo would begin their escape plan. But while they waited an awkward silence grew, which L didn't like. He put his thumb to his mouth, thinking of something to say.

"Kirasayswhat?" The detective blurted out.

Raito turned his head with an expression of confusion, "What?" L smiled to himself, "… Nothing, Raito-kun…"

* * *

**Author's Note: I am sooo sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. (Warning, rambling ahead)**

**You see, I just had my birthday and I got all kinds of awesome things: New laptop (FTW!1), Wacom Tablet, MP3 player, etc... Yeah, so I've been slacking off because of all my new toys, but I'll try to update it quicker next time. Chapter two: The Breakout.**


	10. The Breakout

The two teens sat in silence until they heard the guard's keys jingle as he walked down the long prison hallway. Simultaneously the two boys sent glances to each other; making sure the other is ready and alert. The guard approached their cell door, bolt cutters in hand.

"Ready to be separated yet boys?" The tall young cop unlocked their door and walked in. Raito stood up and put on a fake smile, "Of course, Officer." L sat on the edge of the bed; he quickly shoved an empty pink box under the bed with his foot as the cop glanced toward him. The man frowned as he glared in the direction of the now hidden box, "The case of the missing doughnuts is solved it appears."

The doughnut thief gave the man a nervous half-grin as he walked over to the bed and bent down to retrieve the box.

"HEY!"

The guard shot upright and covered the back of his pants with his hand, "That's called assaulting an officer you know!" L stuffed his hands back into his pocket, grinning immensely now. "It won't happen again!" The man frowned before turning to face Raito, "I guess I can't expect much more from a couple of male street walkers…" Raito only smirked as he looked past the officer to L, who was now holding a set of keys he lifted from the officer's belt.

Raito shrugged his shoulders, "I guess you can't."

BAM!

He punched the officer in the stomach, forcing him to his knees. L's eyes widened, "That wasn't part of the plan…" Raito scoffed as he quickly grabbed the set of keys and began working on the lock, "He deserved it."

The officer clenched his pain-filled stomach and grabbed his radio in order to call for backup, "Officer Number fourteen is down, repeat, officer number fourteen is down! Two prisoners in cell five are attempting to escape!" Raito swung the door open, "Come on!" L quickly followed suit, but locked the cell door once again before the officer could make it out. "HEY! COME BACK HERE YOU PUNKS!" He shouted as he shook the locked cell door; watching the two teens sprint down the hall as the other prisoners hooted and cheered them on.

They slid around a corner as they headed for the records room at top speed. Despite L's horrible posture, he was extremely fast. But by now all the officers in the prison were aware of the situation; the escapees found the room where they kept the records blocked by three guards. The duo quickly turned and rounded a different corner as the guards gave chase

"I have an idea. Follow my lead, please, Raito-kun!" L and Raito ran into an intersection of two hallways; L dropped to the floor as he slid around the corner of the first hall. Raito followed and went around the opposite corner. Then, simultaneously, both boys pulled the chain on their wrists taught as the officers approached the intersection. One heavy-set cop tripped over the chain, and as a consequence nearly snapped L's thin wrist. Ratio then grabbed L by the arm and ran with him down the hall as the other two officers helped their heavy-set friend up. L held his wrist with his other hand as his face cringed in pain, "I didn't take into account the tremendous force which would be placed on the taught chain…" Raito snorted as he pulled his friend along at a fast speed, "You watch too much TV, Ryuuzaki. I could have told you it wouldn't work."

The long hall came to an abrupt end, "Here!" Raito opened a closet door and yanked L in after him. They stood panting in the small pitch-black utility closet as they listened for their pursuers. "They can't have gotten that far! This way!" The sound of their footsteps got farther and farther away. When they could no longer be heard the two teens opened the closet and headed back to the records room.

Luckily there were no guards around it this time; both boys quickly pulled their fingerprints and mug shots out of the filing cabinet. But before they could make their exit several cops spotted them inside, "Got you cornered now, Punks!" The cop that Raito had punched was leading the way. Raito began shoving a large filing cabinet in front of the door, "Help me you idiot!" He yelled at L who was simply watching.

The cops began ramming the door; but the cabinet seemed to keep them out for now. L quickly scanned the room before spotting a small window which led to the prison courtyard where the convicts exercised. He glanced at Raito, who responded with a frown. "You might be able to fit out that little window, Miss Anorexic, but there's no way I will." But L continued to stare at Raito without blinking, it was unnerving.

"Fine!" Raito folded his arms across his chest in an annoyed manner, "The cops are going to break through that door in a second anyway, let's just try the window." L gave the other boy a sly smile, pleased with himself that he had made Raito cave in so quickly.

The brunette pushed a small table over to the window before climbing on. With one swift move he kicked the glass out with his shoe; luckily it wasn't real glass, more like some sort of Plexiglas which popped clean out. "After you." Raito motioned with his hand for the thinner boy to exit first.

L squeezed through the opening with relative ease. He then turned back to help pull his slightly heavier friend through.

GUH! "My arm doesn't twist that way, Ryuuzaki!"

"Well maybe it _would_ if you got some exercise!"

AHH! "Just stop pulling! And I'm not fat!"

Just then the cops finally broke the door down; they wasted no time in making their way to the window where Raito's legs were currently sticking out of. They began a tug of war of sorts; L pulled his arms, the cops pulled on his legs.

Raito's screams of pain could be heard across the courtyard. Several convicts heard of the boys' escape plan through other officers' conversations, and they decided to help the poor stupid souls. Now the game was a bit more even; three guards pulling his legs, with L and two other prisoners pulling his arms.

Raito's face turned bright red from all the shouting he was doing; but relief finally came when L's side of the tug-o-war won.

Well… sort of…

They did succeed in pulling Raito all the way through the small window; he just lost his pants in the struggle… If the two boys handcuffed together didn't look like jail bait before, they sure did now because of Raito's sudden lack-of-pants.

L starred with a look of triumph at the stunned boy who sat on the grass wearing only a pair of cherry-red boxers on his bottom half. The officers inside the building threw the pants to the floor that they had pulled off of the boy. The heavy officer that L tripped earlier then proceeded to try to fit through the window himself; not coming anywhere close to succeeding.

Raito's face was still bright red (it almost matched his cherry boxers…); but now it was from blushing instead of yelling. He looked up to see Ryuuzaki and several other prisoners gawking at him. The brunette stood up and formed a dead-serious look on his face; trying to cover his embarrassment. "Matsuda should be waiting around the corner with the car; I'd rather not wait around for more cops to come, Ryuuzaki. Let's go!"

L slowly nodded before both teens took off running in the direction of the large gate which led out of the fenced-in exercise yard.

But Raito was suddenly jerked back for some reason. "We don't have time to stop, Ryuuz..!" He spun around to see L being held up in a headlock by the tall, muscular, 'Cupcake' man. His eyes widened at the sight; L was slowly being strangled as he tried helplessly to escape the large man's clutches.

"You thought you could get away that easy?" The creepy man whispered into L's ear as he tightened his grip, "I did you a favor yesterday and you weren't even going to say good-bye?"

All the color left Raito's face as watched the scene before him; not sure what, if anything, he could do.

But he was broken from his shocked state by a very familiar and shrill voice, "Pervert! Let Misamisa's friend go!" She screamed at the man as she turned her head away and sprayed something from a bottle aimed at the large man's eyes.

He yelled in pain before dropping the now even-paler detective.

"For the first time since I met you, Misa, I can now say in all honesty that I'm glad to see you." Raito said with a smirk on his face; to which Misa replied with a confused frown.

Then Raito looked down to notice L again; he hadn't gotten up from the ground yet! The brunette grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him upright. "Ryuzaki, are you ok!?" L made no response; except for clenching his hands over his eyes even tighter. Misa didn't have very good aim apparently; she had gotten mace into L's eyes as well.

Raito didn't want to waste anymore time standing around. L wasn't able to walk yet, but the large man was recovering quickly and would be very angry once he could see again.

So the brunette did the only thing he could do; haul L onto his shoulder and carry him along as he and Misa ran toward the gate.

"How did you get in here anyway, Misa?" Raito asked in between labored breaths.

"I picked the lock with my nail file after my Raito-kun didn't show up at the car when you said you would." She sounded oddly not-cheery. "Why are you not wearing pants?" She stared at his pale legs as they ran. "Not that Misamisa minds!" A stupid grin came across her face.

"I'll explain it later…" He formed a scowl as he began blushing once again.

Misa opened the gate as Raito caught up, still lugging L with him over his shoulder. They all exited the courtyard before Misa locked it once again; then continued to run down the street toward the waiting Matsuda with the 'get-away' car.

Raito heard a faint mumbling come from L as they approached the vehicle. "You can put me down now; if you wish, Raito-kun." He spoke again, this time a little louder.

The other teen had almost forgotten he was still carrying the detective, _"He's surprisingly light…__" _he thought to himself as he slowed down.

"Of course, if you wish to carry me all the way to the car out of your concern for my health…" He mumbled again; after which Raito promptly threw him to the grass beside the sidewalk they were on.

Ow…

"No_, I don't._" The other boy replied; his voice sounded like he wished to kill the man.

A car drove up the group before L could pick himself up off the ground. Matsuda's face had panic written all over it, "MisaMisa, please don't run off like that again! Hurry, get in!"

All three teens quickly piled into the car before it went speeding away; heading back toward L's tower.

Matsuda kept stealing glances at the rear-view mirror. He looked slightly confused.

Raito turned his head to look out the side window of the car. He was very calm and scary as he spoke, "Don't ask about my pants, Matsuda…" He turned his head back to give the driver a threatening glare through the rear-view mirror.

Matsuda chuckled nervously, "What pants?" He paused, "Oh… um… wrong choice of words…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow...** **this chapter got pretty strange, lol. Hope you liked it anyway. The fic will be ending pretty soon, maybe just one more chapter. But I'm already getting some ideas for new fics. Evil fangirl smile **


	11. Back to work End

After they drove up to their tall 'home' Misa helped L out of the car. He could at least walk now, but his eyes burned too much to open them yet. So Misa led him by the arm into the building.

"Left, now right. "

THUD! "Ugg…"

L did a face-plant into the wall, "You said take a right, Misa-chan…" Misa put her arms on her hips in a huff, "Misamisa meant _her _right. Duh!" She closed her eyes and turned her nose up, "And everyone says you're a genius." L rubbed his hurt nose, "Your right _is my right_…! He sounded slightly... no _very_ angry now, but Misa was oblivious.

Raito shoved Misa aside, "Come on, Ryuuzaki. I'll get you to the couch…" He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along. At least with Raito he didn't get banged into any walls.

_"But…"_ L wondered, "_Why didn'__t Raito-kun stop her__ from directing me right into a wall a minute ago?"_ If L had his eyes open he would have saw Raito smirk slightly after Misa told him to go right… Just a little payback for ruining the last couple days; but he felt kinda bad for L afterwards. Or maybe pitied is a better word; he was pretty much helpless. There's no challenge in beating up a helpless person…

L plopped down on the couch in the main room. Every couple second he rubbed his closed eyes again; which wasn't really helping them feel better.

"Hey," The brunette waved Misa closer, "Go upstairs and get a wet washcloth for him." He paused for a second and glanced down, "And some pants too…" Misa frowned before crossing her arms in a pout, "Does Misamisa _really_ have too?" Raito sighed, "Yes, Ryuuzaki needs to wash that mace out of his eyes before he goes blind. And because I'm handcuffed here and don't want to drag him all the way upstairs." Misa cocked her head slightly before replying, "I was talking about the pants part." She began grinning. Raito simply glared back until she got the message. "Alright, alright, Misamisa is going…"

The teen sat down on the couch next to the curled up detective; he let out a sigh before closing his eyes.

"If I do go blind," L's voice startled Raito out of his half-asleep state, "I expect an eye donation from you and Misa-chan." The detective turned his head to where he supposed Raito was sitting. With his eyes still closed he frowned, "And just so you know," He lowered his eyebrows, "I'm glaring at you now."

Raito couldn't help but let out a small laugh. As serious as his voice sounded; he didn't look anywhere near as threatening as he was trying to be. Looking at L with his eyes closed like that only reminded Raito of him asleep in their room, sucking his thumb. The brunette covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stifle his laugh.

Misa returned, skipping as she walked. She stood behind the couch as she dropped the damp washcloth on L's head.

"Raito-kunnn!" Misa said in a sing-songy voice that made the boy wish that wasn't his name. "I got your pants!" Raito groaned before standing up and walking around the couch.

A blinding light flashed in his eyes for a millisecond. Upon removing his hand from his eyes he saw Misa standing there with a small camera, "Just a quick picture before you cover up those red shorts of yours." She grinned mischievously. The pants-less brunette was not amused.

"If you ever want me to take you anywhere again, you will delete that picture right now!" He stated with gritted teeth as he grabbed the pair of pants from her arm. A pout formed on her lips, "Fine…" She played with the buttons on the camera for a couple seconds before putting it back into her pocket.

"Misa…" Raito stared at the pants with his mouth open slightly, "These aren't _my _pants…" The girl sat down on the armrest of the couch and began swinging her legs, "I know," She smiled innocently, "But you didn't have any clean ones."

L opened one of his eyes to see if the water was helping. Everything was very blurry at first; but then it slowly came into focus.

"Those are my pants…" He mumbled. Ratio's frown deepened, "I'm aware of that, Ryuuzaki." He crossed his arms after throwing the baggy jeans at Misa, "There has got to be something else of mine I can wear."

"Nope," Misa grinned bigger, "All your other pants are in the wash. It's either Ryuuzaki's jeans, or…" She paused to glance below his waist, "no pants."

Raito twitched slightly before giving up, "Fine."

Misa and L watched as he pulled them on, "Bunch of perverts…" The boy mumbled angrily. To be honest, they fit him better than they fit the thinner boy; although they were still quite baggy.

Just then Matsuda walked into the room; carrying a large cake for the injured detective. "Hey, I hope you're hung..." He stopped talking as he looked up. "Why are you in... I mean, wearing Ryuuzaki's pants, Raito-kun?"

Misa busted out laughing; Raito clenched his fist. But L just stared at the cake, he had been dreaming of strawberries ever since they began driving home.

"Mine are in the wash." The brunette sent the young man a death glare, "That's all."

* * *

The rest of the week passed by quickly; soon it was time to get back to work. Raito rented L about thirty different movies to keep him busy so he could study. So for the most part it was quiet and relaxing. 

"It just doesn't make sense." L stated sternly as they walked down the hall toward the main investigation room. "Give it a rest, Ryuuzaki." Raito replied with a frown.

* * *

The only thing that hadn't been quiet the past week was L complaining about the movie plots... 

"People don't fly back ten feet when they get shot, that's a myth."

"Why would she fall for that guy instead of her high school friend? He's a jerk."

"Do those guys _always_ need to rip their shirt off when they go super-saiyan? Think of the clothing bills."

Ok… L had been watching a few animes in between movies as well…

"No, don't get back with Tommy! He cheated on you with your evil twin sister, don't be stupid!"

And soap operas…

* * *

They arrived in the investigation room; their week-long vacation was finally up and it was time to get back to business. 

L sat down in his normal chair pulled up to the computer monitors as a car drove into view of the security cameras placed outside. "Ah," L smiled gently, "That must be Watari getting back now."

After a minute the older white-haired man walked in, "Good to see you." He smiled at L; who looked much more rested then he had been when Watari left. "I trust you all enjoyed yourselves this past week."

L stared at him for a second. He didn't remember the elder gentleman looking quite this tan a week ago… He also noticed a colorful Hawaiian shirt tucked under his suit collar.

"Of course," The detective replied, "I assume you had a nice vacation as well." Watari nodded before he turned to look at Raito with a slightly curious expression, "I did hear a strange bit of news while I was away though. Something about a prisoner escaping a county jail about 20 miles from here; leaving behind only a pair of pants…"

Raito looked down, trying not to meet his eyes. But Watari wasn't about to accuse him of anything. He spun around to face L again, "Oh, I enjoyed those vacation photos you sent me. I wish I had taken some while I was away as well."

The brunette didn't quite understand what the older man meant. Until he pulled out a cell phone and turned it on. He fumbled with the buttons for a second before handing the phone to L. The boy grinned as he held the phone; Raito looked over his shoulder to see what the big deal was.

It was a small picture of Raito himself; standing in front of the couch wearing only a shirt and red boxers.

_"Damn. Damn. Freakin' damn you, Ryuuzaki and Misa…"_Raito gritted his teeth.

Watari continued, "Although I'm not quite sure what to make of that photo… or the one after it." L waved his hand in the air, "It's nothing; Misa-chan took that one… I just forgot to take it off the camera before I uploaded all the pictures from Space Land."

The brunette snatched the phone from his hand. He scanned through the pictures quickly before deleting them all.

_"Damn it! Misa took a picture of me on that kid ride, getting sick, pants-less, and wearing Ryuuzaki's pants!"_

The grumpy boy tried to hide his anger, "Oh, Misa's just been taking too many pictures recently." He stated calmly as he handed the phone back to Watari. The elderly man put away the phone before sitting down.

Time to get back to business, boring old business…

As they started getting into boxes of files, documents, and old news articles related to the Kira case; Raito found himself almost wishing the vacation hadn't ended so soon… _almost._

_END_

* * *

**Author's Note: Yep, last chapter for this fic.**

** On another note though, I did make Raito finally get into L's pants... HAHAHA!11! Oh... ahem I know a couple people requested some RaitoxL/LxRaito in the reviews, I just have to tell you that I refuse to write _real _yaoi. I don't mind poking fun at awkward situations between the two boys; but I'm not a fan of true yaoi. **

**Anyway, I'm thinking about my next fic involving: L, Raito, Matsuda, and a small kid they have to babysit. Should be funny, eh? Most guys are clueless with little kids; especially the anti-social detective I'm guessing. xP**

**BTW, thank you ALL for the nice reviews. You really encouraged me to finish this; otherwise (being my lazy self) I might not have seen it to the end.**_  
_


End file.
